lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Eating Pattern
"Eating Pattern" is the 3 episode of 1 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Sep 4, 1997 on the TV channel Сhannel Citytv in Canada. The script for the episode was written by Lex Gigeroff, Jeffrey Hirschfield, Paul Donovan. The director of the episode were Rainer Matsutani. __TOC__ Summary Lexx and the crew are running out of food resources. Desperate they visit what appears to be a garbage planet, but quickly become separated and under go a series of individual adventures in a culture thats basically cannibalistic. Plot The episode opens up with the Lexx drifting through space, the Lexx informs Stan that it is hungry and that it needs to eat. While drifting through space, the Lexx picks up a transmission signal from a satellite. Chairman Bog of Klaagia explains the situation of his planet all while seemingly ill, yet maintains that it is a good time for a visit. Kai's protoblood supply runs out and he dies for good, leaving Zev upset and hysterical she cries and begs Stan to go to the planet, Stan begrudgingly agrees and has the Lexx land on the Garbage planet. They find a spot suitable for burying Kai, and go off in the Moth searching for any possible food or humans. Zev spots a shadow moving around and has Stan land the moth on a nearby building. Zev takes 790 and decides to explore the building while Stan remains inside the Moth. Zev come across a box containing edible food, she hears strange noises and hides in a small tunnel. She peeks out of the pipe only to be knocked unconscious by an unknown person. After waiting for so long Stanley decides to leave without Zev, but then returns the moth and explores the abandoned building on his own. He comes across a deranged butcher who busily cuts up a human corpse. Disgusted, Stanley bumps into some chimes and alerts the butcher who notices that he is "clean" and offers to trade him the corpse's limbs for his. Stanley declines the offer and is attacked but saved by Wist who pulls him through an open vent in the wall. Soon after Wist kisses Stanley, actually infecting him with a worm that begins to radically affect his personality. Meanwhile an elderly man named Snick arrives at the Game Room and claims he has found fresh clean meat, but the guard isn't buying his story and tells him to come back with her head. Snick leaves to fetch Zev, while Wist and Stan show up. Wist introduces Stanley to Bog, and the Games are explained; two men are tied to a gurney-like spinning apparatus and around them are pictures that light up when the spinner is facing them. Meanwhile, parasitic worms invade Kai's makeshift coffin and spew acidic saliva on him waking him up. Kai steps out of the casket and grabs one of the worms, noticing that it does not like him because he is dead. Bog explains what Pattern is, and that they need it in order to survive. Stanley tells Wist about the Lexx and the other crew members, and Wist has Stan take her to them and tells Bog to give Stan all of his Pattern. Bog's henchmen arrive at Snick's place and nab Zev, Snick comes out and demands more pattern but the guards refuse his request forcing the worm inside of him to go wild and suck his eyeballs out. The guard decapitates Snick and tosses his body and Zev's along with 790 into the Pattern machine. Stan takes Bog and Wist to the site where they buried Kai to find that there is no one there, Wist has Stan take them to the Lexx he does and she plans to take the Lexx further into space in order to spread more of her worms across the universe. Bog suggests that they take the Lexx now so they all can go fishing, but Wist declines stating that they have more preparations to make. Kai comes across a broken TV screen and plays a message left by Wist, the original human Wist. She clearly explains the situation on Klaagia and that the people have all been affected by parasitic satellite worms. Kai is then met by a second Wist (reminiscent of the one from the message). She asks him if he likes her, to which Kai responds by killing her. The other Wist arrives shortly after and after some quick dialog, flees. Kai follows Wist to the Game room only to be decapitated by the door guard. The guard activates the Pattern machine attempting to turn Zev, 790, and Snick's corpse into more pattern. Zev uses 790's head to jam the spinning blades, the guard checks out the problem when Bog has Zev removed and placed on a rack (bound and gagged). The door guard brings Kai's corpse and head into the game room, where Bog examines Kai's head. Bog ponders how he should serve the corpse when Kai's head gives him a suggestion of his own before his body gets up and grapples his head back onto his body. Kai confronts Wist who says that he is not relevant only to be decapitated by Kai, causing her head to fall into the pit. Kai frees Zev and tells her to get to the Lexx, that the only way to save Stan is by killing the Queen of the satellite worms. Kai plunges deep into the pit to confront the Queen when it takes the shape of a giant Zev Bellringer. Kai readies his weapon and the Queen mocks him, doubting he will actually kill her. Kai shoots the Zev clone twice killing it, while a giant Wist spontaneously emerges from the pit and goes after the Lexx. Kai chases after Wist and boards the Lexx, the giant Wist penetrates the hull of the Lexx with invading worms. Kai kills Wist with his grappling weapon, and Stan commands the Lexx to destroy Klaagia. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See First season See also * IMDb Eating Pattern * English transcript Eating Pattern (transcript) * Images from episode Category:Eating Pattern/images * Episode review on Lexxplorations Gallery * Add images and descriptions: EatingPattern001.jpg|Cover of episode «Eating Pattern» Eating Pattern 002.jpg|Image from episode Eating Pattern Eating Pattern 003.jpg|Image from episode Eating Pattern Category:Episodes